


Little Kitty On A Roof

by robindrake93



Series: Chat Blanc Week 2021 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, Heartache, Light Angst, POV Third Person, Reunions, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28941816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robindrake93/pseuds/robindrake93
Summary: Chat Blanc is alone...until he isn't.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Chat Blanc Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114922
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	Little Kitty On A Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Don't reupload/repost my fics.

Chat Blanc was alone in the world.

And then he was not. 

Ladybug was a splash of vibrant red like lifeblood spilled onto his rooftop. As always, she looked ready for battle. 

The sight of her caused a painful explosion of feeling in Chat’s chest. Tears welled in his eyes but did not fall. He thought he would never see her again. It was such a relief to see her again. 

Ladybug was not ready to see him. Her eyes went wide when she noticed him. “Chat?” Her voice filled the space within him. It was high and sweet. 

Chat went to her on his hands and knees, circled her. He couldn’t get enough, filled his eyes with her. He rubbed his cheek against her thigh, felt the familiar texture of her suit; so different from his own. She smelled of flour and sugar and _her_. 

“Hey, kitty,” Ladybug breathed. She followed him with her eyes, wary. This was Ladybug and therefore Marinette, but not _his_ lady. One from another timeline. Chat didn’t think she knew. She would be happier to see him if she knew. 

Chat Blanc did not reply. Now that she was here, he would take her miraculous. Alone, his miraculous was worthless, but with Ladybug’s, he could have a wish. Any wish at all. 

Ladybug struggled to keep him in her sights. Her hand reached out, brushed against his ears and his hair. Her wariness grew. 

Chat trembled when Ladybug touched him. He rubbed against her leg again, as his namesake would. 

“What are you doing up on this rooftop alone?”


End file.
